


all i want is you my love, candy

by Kyooong_6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Light Smut, M/M, Mentions of fist fight, Mullet Baekhyun, Romance, light fluff, mullet chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: what’s a relationship without a little bit of sweetness?and a whole lot of spice (?) ?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	all i want is you my love, candy

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just them being adorable with each other while being oblivious at first and then sickly sweet at the end.
> 
> someone will probably know about this already but let's not mention any name.
> 
> this is also un-betaed because i kind of rush it?
> 
> congrats to baekhyun's comeback and enjoy~

people said that they hated each other too much to just suddenly fall in love and that they were used to seeing them being at each other’s face, not to kiss each other but to punch the other. but, hey, it’s not a crime to have a change of heart, right?

chanyeol suddenly remembered the day that their feelings were suddenly brought into the light, it was a typical day for everyone but a not so typical reason why chanyeol had to punch baekhyun on the face. their group of friends hated each other for unknown reasons and luhan had done something on sehun that’s why when chanyeol saw baekhyun alone at the rooftop of their school, he didn’t twice before landing a punch on the other’s face.

if he thought about it, it was silly. their fights were caused by silly and childish things and chanyeol wouldn’t forget that they also fought about who had the best mullet because baekhyun suddenly decided that it was a good idea to go to school with a new hairstyle which was a mullet with red highlights. baekhyun said that it was a change of life but chanyeol thought, “change of life, my ass. mullet looks disgusting on you.” and their fight about mullets started.

going back to the fiasco on the rooftop that happened because pretty luhan decided that it was a good idea to lead on sehun, that’s what sehun thought, but sehun wouldn’t admit that to chanyeol because it was weird so sehun thought that it would be better if he said that luhan stole his money which was something that no one did in their group of friends.

right now, baekhyun is pinned to the wall with chanyeol’s hand clutching at his collar and him doing the same thing with the other though baekhyun is at a disadvantage because chanyeol had to raise him up a bit. the corner of his lips is bruised while chanyeol’s right eye is starting to bruise because of the punch that baekhyun landed on the other’s face and now, they’re looking at each other’s face very intently, “fuck you, park.” baekhyun spat at chanyeol’s face.

“no, fuck you, byun.” chanyeol spat back, “stealing money? i never thought that you could be that low.” the shock was evident on baekhyun’s face and it surprised chanyeol, “no one stole from anyone. is this about luhan and sehun?” baekhyun asked with a soft voice and slightly loosened his hold on the other’s collar. it was new for chanyeol, seeing baekhyun like this and it did something in his stomach while his heart started beating frantically because baekhyun looked like a different person in front of him.

_ the other looks soft with his soft eyes and face and pouting lips and fuck, is chanyeol whipped? _

“yeah.” baekhyun suddenly chuckled, “oh, park, you don’t know anything.” and he smiled. byun freaking byun suddenly smiled at chanyeol and chanyeol didn’t know what came into him but suddenly chapped lips were pressed into soft ones. damn, baekhyun’s lips are too soft.

what was supposed to be a simple contact of lips suddenly became heated when byun decided that it was a good idea to grip chanyeol’s hair and deepen their kiss. chanyeol was surprised but it was welcome so when he slightly opened his mouth, baekhyun took the opportunity to insert his tongue and now their tongues are playing with each other, licking at the crevices of each other’s mouths. baekhyun’s mouth felt heaven and chanyeol can’t help but groan because this was too hot for him, baekhyun is too hot for him to handle.

hands started to wander to different places, exploring each other’s body but chanyeol’s hand stayed on the other’s wide hips while baekhyun’s hand went back to wrapping around chanyeol’s neck and gripping the other’s blond locks.

they pulled away to breathe some air and rested their foreheads on each other’s, “i like you, byun.” chanyeol didn’t hear any answer and instead was attacked with the other’s lips.

things got more heated and clothes were thrown one by one and one could only imagine why the rooftop became their favorite place.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


chanyeol was brought back to the present when he felt soft kisses being planted on his neck and a soft dainty hand tracing invisible lines on his abs, “awake?” he only received a hum as a reply, “what were you thinking? is there a problem?” baekhyun asked and stopped what he was doing to look at the other, “no. i just suddenly remembered about our highschool days.” chanyeol replied back and baekhyun had a cheeky grin on his face, “the time when i had a ‘disgusting mullet’?”

chanyeol pulled him closer and whined, “i’m sorry! the mullet looked great on you especially when you had to join that stupid pageant. damn, your eyes were sparkling.” and he kissed the other’s forehead.

“of course they were because i put small gems on my lower lid, dumb ass.”

“now, i’m a dumb ass?” chanyeol teased and his hand slowly went to baekhyun’s naked ass. naked because they just made love earlier and chanyeol has a great idea on what to do right now, “yes, a dumb—” baekhyun wasn’t able to continue what he was saying because a moan passed his lips. chanyeol thought it was a good idea to play with his pink rim, “you were saying?” and chanyeol inserted a finger.

“damn, i can still feel my cum inside you.” baekhyun whined because too much talk and less action so he grinds back to the finger that was going in and out of his already fucked hole.

“fuck me, again?” baekhyun asked with pleading eyes as he slowly rode chanyeol’s finger.

“with pleasure, my dear husband.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


their relationship started with a whole lot of punches but ended up with a bit of kisses and then more heated sex.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending suck >< but a clarification! luhan never led sehun on, they were just both scared to get caught by baekhyun and chanyeol since you know, their group hated each other? but then chanyeol and baekhyun were already feeling stuff, so yeah there's that.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one though there was not much smut here :( sorry!
> 
> twitter: @yeol_in_kyoong  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/yeol_in_kyoong  
> ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yeol_in_kyoong


End file.
